basement_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Salamanders
Salamanders are one of the 12 major races in Mekkan, they appear as human except with scales bleeding through their skin, large lizard-like tails, horn, frills and raptor-like feet. Background Salamanders began as clans of marauders found within the cragland of the world, however, formed into an empire in later years and then to push much border friction with those that neighbor them. They quickly went from scattered camps to an organised military force, very Roman-like in nature. They have an very close alliance with the Vampires. Around 50 years prior their leader deemed that waging war upon the world was an ill tactic as has opted to be more peaceful and have opened up their borders to the other races aiding them where they can and purifying corruption. Religion Salamanders strongly follow the creed of Way's of Fire, which relates to the worship of Yuelia and the "holy" flames she creates. It teaches the art of using the destructive power of fire to cleanse evil, there is currently a divide when it comes to the religion. Flame of Life This part of the sect believes that corruption and those of evil nature need to be burned. They tend to fight against rouge undead, creatures of evilly aligned, corruptions in the word and diseased beings. Flame of Purity Puritans are more aggressive with the faith, They fights against all abnormal beings that are not aligned to a gate or a deity. It believes that all creatures of intelligence with or without a corrupt nature that aren't blessed by the sacred gates shan't exist. Ash Walkers These monk reside on Mt. Pyrous, if a very powerful being of corruption needs to be purged they are transported here and thrown into the volcano. They study the various nature of fire. They also guard the fire gate. Race Features Salamanders are resistant to fire and most if not all are able to breathe or emit fire on their bodies. Their skin is much harder to pierce than most races due to the scaliness of it. In very extremely rare cases some Salamanders are born with wings which allow them to fly, it is also said that a Salamander can be blessed with wings later in life. Salamanders also possess the power to cast mana through verbal instead of the generic somatic gestures required for most spells. They lace mana into their voice and release it. It is why a lot of fire users cast certain spells from their mouths. Magic Salamanders are one of the more interesting races when it comes to magic, most of the race tends to be warriors who don't practice magic, Tribe Shamen or spellswords who 80% of the time specialise with fire. Being gifted the power of the Fire Gate they are able to control the various nature and temperature of flames, being able to use it to burn the toughest of rocks. Tribes Although there have been many tribes throughout the history, the ones that have withstood the test of time are the main 6. Each tribe focuses on a different accept and all work in unison to each other. Blue The Blue clan is one of the smallest tribes however, their leader Tamara rose up and conquered all the tribes and rose to become the new Great Khan, shifting the focus of the salamanders to be more peaceful with the rest of the races, something that has not been done before. Gray The Gray clan are the keepers of Yuelia's Creed, they are lead by Father Alfrao, his church resides Grey Cathedral he has to be neutral between the two flame paths however he leans more towards the Flame of Life. They entire city is shrouded in fog, that drifts from the mountain. Gold The chief is Bathama, are in charge of national and international security. Red Female; they are a berserker clan and make up most of the forces Silver The Silver clan are in charge of forging various weapons for all the tribes they have the technique of steel flame, Their Chief is Kala and her brother is Slivi their tribe is set closer to the Desert and they are the only clan and race that can forge Draconium into Draconite. Green Male; they have created many alchemical things and Wildfire History 'Early History' Text 'The Comming of the great Khan' More text 'Emperor Ashrah Rein' Even More text 'Vampire Alliance' Still more text 'Neko Claim War' Whelp 'Peace Treaty' This is the part where salamanders stop being agressive. Notable Salamanders Category:Races Category:Salamander